


devouring

by azazelsocks



Series: Boy King Sam discord prompt fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Communion | Eucharist, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: For the prompt:‘If you wish to be the king of the jungle, it’s not enough to act like a king. You must be the king. There can be no doubt. Because doubt causes chaos and one’s own demise.’The first law of the jungle is to eat.
Series: Boy King Sam discord prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747438
Kudos: 9
Collections: BoyKingSam discord server prompt-fight fills





	devouring

**Author's Note:**

> Pretentiousness and cannibalism, my Brand™.

Vertebrae scatter loose and jangling like unstrung beads, freed from the spinal cord by my hand. I kneel panting in the ruin of a body, the sternum broken off and ribs caved in: crumbling imposts detached from their voussoirs. There is little of the blood or meat left.

The weight settles into me and makes me shudder, sluggish and burdened. I devoured my pounds of flesh like a starving animal, and it sinks like stones through my body. It is nothing compared to the flood rushing through my soul.

An hour ago I was a man.

A thousand years ago I was a woman and a demon. The first broken and first crowned, oldest of the  _ liliyyoth _ —

A million years ago—no. Longer—

Ages upon ages ago, I was an angel; the brightest second-born,  _ chayot ha kodesh. Heylel. _

I can taste Her blood and marrow in my throat yet, and beneath that the first corrupting touch of His grace, and there the burn of revelation. The ghosts at the Styx reach out their fading hands and plunge them up to the knucklebones in blood, and it is so that they remember. They taste the current of time in the flow of an artery.

The kingdom whispers in the shapes behind my eyelids, seeps to fill the cracked ravages of what used to be a human soul. Dozens of times before have I taken communion of Hell, partaken of its body and blood, drawn strength from its denizens, but each time I barely felt their memories. There was little to the lesser demons, their existences like flies. The lifeblood of the Queen: another beast. I absorb her self into my own.

Do you remember, O prince, the Harrowing of Hell? Do you remember the footprints of the Enemy’s son leaving smears of divinity on the blood-soaked ground as He ascended?

I remember. I was there. 

Where once I might have trembled in the shadow of the Lord, now I will not bend my back. Through Lilith I have ruled for a thousand lifetimes. Through myself I may rule a thousand more.

Will your own feet bleed, O prince, when you descend? Will you leave the traces of your humanity written in blood?

The first law of the jungle is to eat.


End file.
